Before They Were The Cavanaugh's
by ILoveMeSomeKeegs
Summary: this is set before my other fanfic PLL Years Later, I got a suggestion to make a seperate story about Spencer and Toby when she gets pregnant at 18. I suck at Summaries, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Before They Were The Cavanaugh's

**Summary: This story is set before PLL Years Later, Spencer and Toby are in love and finally decide to express it. What happens when Spencer finds out she is pregnant at 18 years old, will she and Toby make it through this and how will her parents react.**

Chapter 1: I'm A Hastings...

Spencer Hastings has the perfect life, shes got a nice house, she gets straight A's, and shes got both parents in her life but if you asked Spencer she would tell you that all she cared about was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh was the best thing that ever happened to her, he loved her and she loved him. They could get through anything together or at least thats what Spencer thought but then she wasn't so sure.

It all started 3 weeks ago, Toby invited Spencer over to his loft for the first time she was excited to see all of the hardwork that he put into it. She knocked on the door and she couldn't help but smile when he opened the door. "Hey Spence."

"Hi Toby," She smiled.

"Come on in," He gestured her to come on in.

She walked into his loft and was in aww, she couldn't believe that he did all of this, "Wow Toby, I love it, its amazing."

"Thanks Spence," He blushed. "There's something I want to show you."

"What is it," she asked in curiousity.

Toby covered her eyes as he walked her into his bedroom. He stopped her in the middle of the room and uncovered her eyes, "Ta-da."

Spencer looked all around his room but something caught her eye instantly, it was a picture of her and Toby that Aria had secretly taken the night we got back together. The picture was hanging right above his bed in a beautiful wooden picture fram he had made. "Toby its beautiful."

"Check out the frame," He said.

She looked at the top of the frame where it said true love and then at the bottom where it said Spencer and Toby.

"I love it Toby and I love you," She started to cry at how much she loved him. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss which quickly turned into a makeout session on his bed.

Spencer began tugging on his shirt telling him to take it off.

"Spencer, are you sure i dont want you to do something that you aren't ready to do." He said.

"I want to Toby, I love you so much that it kills me to be apart from you" Spencer said.

"I love you too," Toby whispered before bringing her back into a kiss.

_later on that night_

"I wish you could spend the night with me," Toby said while walking hand and hand to the door.

"I wish I could too but my parents wanted to have a 'Family' night," Spencer said dreading going home.

"It's ok but Spencer I didn't just put that picture up their because I love seeing your beautiful face when I wake up, I did it because I want you to know that if things ever get bad at home you are welcome to stay here, I want this to be our place" He smiled.

"I love knowing that," Spencer kissed him goodbye and went home.

**TBC...**

**A/N: I decided to stop there so you guys can read it and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not so sorry its short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Is Wrong

Chapter 2: Everything Is Wrong

**A/N: so I decided to continue on with this story and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :) -Sarah**

_3 weeks later_

"S.O.S" Spencer sent a text to the girls.

within 10 mins all 3 girls were at her house,"Spence whats wrong,"Emily asked.

She handed them a pregnancy test box,"Everything."

"Spence, are you sure," Aria said trying to comfor her.

"Well Im not 100% sure but thats what this is for." Spencer said."Will you guys wait with me."

"Of course,"They said.

Spencer went to the bathroom to take the test, When she finished she sat with her friends until the timer went off. Spencer walked over to the test and read the results out loud,"Pregnant."

"Oh Spence, I'm sorry,"Hanna tried comforting her.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, I mean I'm a Hastings, Hastings don't make mistakes like these," Spencer rambled on and on to her three best friends as she was staring at the test that said "Pregnant."

"Spence, come on don't do that to yourself," Aria stated doing everything she could to comfort her friend.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Don't make yourself feel bad for what you and Toby did," Emily added.

"What me and Toby did, you mean us having unprotected sex like stupid little..."

"Hey! stop seriously Spence you and Toby are in love, you made this baby out of love, and he will be there for you no matter what, and don't forget you have us too we will be here for you if Toby is here or not." said Aria.

"And if hes not well lets just my boot will say hello to Toby's..." Hanna began.

"Han!" Aria shouted.

Spencer chuckled,"Ha no its ok that was actually pretty funny, but if you guys don't mind I think I need to go take a nap to figure out what I'm gonna do."

"Ok sure no prob just text us later," All three girls said as they left spencers house.

Spencer's nap was clouded with different scenarios of her telling Toby about the baby. In some he was so happy it seemed like nothing could bring him down, However in others Spencer wasn't so lucky, Toby was furious with her and left her alone to deal with it. Spencer awoke about 30 mins later not knowing what to do. She wanted to tell Toby she really did, but she was afraid of the outcome. Spencer got dressed knowing that he would find out eventually so its better to tell him now then in nine months while handing him a baby saying "oh ya, haha this is really funny, this is your kid, sorry I forgot to tell you earlier it must have slipped my mind."

**...**

20 mins later Spencer arrived at Toby's loft ready to tell him the news. As he opened the door and motioned for her to come she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and ran for the toliet. Spencer wasn't sure if it was nerves or the baby, all she knew was that her lunch was in the toliet and this was just the beginning of things.

"T-Toby I-I'm so sorry," Spencer said as she stumbled on her words.

"Shhh Spence don't worry its not a big deal, it must have been something you ate," Toby said sweetly while holding her hair back with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other.

"No Toby don't say that, don't say its not a big deal because it is. Its not food poisoning Toby and your going to want to get used to this because...because I-I'm pregnant Toby," Spencer finally spat out and watched for any sort of reaction from him, but nothing.

"Spence, what are you talking about you can't be, its not possibly we used protection," Toby said confused on how this could be happening.

"No we didn't Toby, remember you said that you forgot a condom but I stupidly said that it was ok, oh god this is all my fault, I'm so sorry Toby I am ruining your life," she said trying to hold back the tears but failed miserably.

Spence don't say that you could never ruin my life, and neither can this baby and hey think about it in nine months we get to see if our newborn with have a six-pack like we predicted," He said smiling.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh," ya i guess your right, I'm so lucky to have you, well I guess we are so lucky to have you," she said while putting her hands on her stomach.

Toby kissed spencer on the forehead and then her stomach, "I love you both so much and don't you ever forget that."

**TBC...**

**A/N: I know its short and not that good but whatever lol :P if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen feel free to say so.**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling The Parents

Chapter 3: Telling The Parents

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews guys it makes me feel good knowing that you like my stories. Enjoy :) -Sarah**

Its been a week since I told Toby about the baby and we are going to our first ultrasound today. The whole drive there I was nervous and I could tell Toby was too. It was one thing to say your pregnant but it was another thing to actually see it. "Toby I'm nervous."

"I am too but to be honest I'm more nervous about your dad when he finds out,"Toby chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer put her head in her hands and mumbled, "Oh god please don't talk about that I am not even ready to tell them."

He laughed, "Come on Spence you have to tell them eventually, you might as well get it over with as soon as possible."

"Ya I know, have you told your parents yet?" She questioned.

He sighed," Yes and they aren't happy but they are glad I'm stepping up and helping. Jenna on the other hand, well lets just say don't count on her being Auntie Jenna."

"Haha I didn't think she would be," She giggled.

_10 mins later_

Spencer was in the waiting room reading an old fashion magazine while Toby was doing a kiddie word search from a coloring book.

"Ugh where is the word Ladybug," Toby said angrily.

"Toby what are you doing," Spencer raised an eyebrow.

The other kids at the table giggled. "I'm trying to do this word search but it is impossible."

"Toby, Hun you do know that the first letter of each word is highlighted right?" She chuckled at her clueless boyfriend.

Spencer's phone beeped,"Don't blow my cover I want my new crew to think I'm cool."

Spencer couldn't stop laughing when she read that text," Boy I hope our child is as cool as you Toby, I don't even know how you got in that crew."

"Oh shut it," He smiled.

"Spencer Hastings," The nurse called out.

Toby grabbed her hand and started walking to the door,"Stay cool kids."

**...**

The nurse looked through Spencer's chart,"So Miss Hastings your here today because you are pregnant right?"

"Yes," She replied.

The nurse pointed to Toby,"And is this the father?"

"Yes I am," He smiled.

"Alright well lay down on the table and we will take a look," The nurse said.

It was too early to do a stomach ultrasound so she had to do an internal one,"Alright and there is your baby, and oh my ha and there is your other baby. Congrats guys you are having twins."

"Twins?" Spencer said making sure she heard right.

"Yes twins," The nurse repeated.

"Wow that's amazing,"Toby smiled even though I could tell he was nervous.

"Alright well I will refer you guys to an OB/GYN and congrats again," The nurse smiled and walked out.

"Are you ok Toby?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Ya I'm fine its just a surprise," He said.

"Your telling me not only do I have to tell my parents I'm pregnant but that I'm having twins." She half smiled.

"Well we should tell them as soon as possible,"He told her.

"Do you want to go now?" She said which shocked Toby, he thought she would put it off until the last minute.

"I guess," He replied.

"Alright well lets go," She said.

**...**

_At Spencer's House_

Spencer paced back and forth in her living room until her parent's walked through the door," Hi Mom, Hi Dad."

"Hey Spencer, Toby" They both said.

"Mom, Dad can you sit down we need to tell you something," She gestured for them to sit on the couch.

"This sounds serious, is everything ok Spence?" Her mom questioned.

"Uhm-I'm-I'm Pregnant..." She finally got out.

"Your what!" Her father yelled.

"I'm Pregnant dad," She said holding back the tears.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, Why would you do something so stupid," Her mother was puzzled.

This time Spencer did cry, "I'm sorry I know I'm not perfect and that I messed up."

Toby hated seeing Spencer upset but he thought he was already in enough trouble that he would stay out of it.

"Are you keeping it," Her dad asked.

"I think you mean Keeping them," She corrected her father.

"What do you mean 'Them'?" Her mom questioned.

"I'm having twins and yes I am keeping them, Me and Toby want to raise them together," She mumbled the last part knowing Toby is in enough trouble.

"You know what no, You have 3 options, you can keep the baby and live here but Toby is not to come around, you can abort the babies and you can maybe still see him, or you can get out and don't come back." Her dad said coldly.

Spencer was drenched in her own tears at this point,"Fine then I'm leaving." She went to her room to get her things and then left with Toby.

Spencer cried the whole way to Toby's loft, He couldn't believe her parents would do that to her but they did. "I'm sorry Toby."

"What for?" He asked.

"For everything now I'm forcing you to let me and the babies live with you cause my parents are assholes," she said.

"Spence you are not forcing me to do anything, I was going to ask you to move in with me anyways, and as for your parents don't worry they will come around eventually." Toby said reassuring her.

She looked up at him," Ya your right."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Alright so I hope this was good, I hated writing the part where her parents were yelling at her but It's what would actually happen on the show so I had to write it. Anyways I will try to update again tomorrow for this fanfic as well as my other one called PLL Years Later.**


	4. Chapter 4: It's A

Chapter 4: It's A...

_1 month later_

Spencer and Toby were sitting at the table eating dinner, its only been a month but it feels like they are a family already. "So how was work today Toby?"

"It was great I talked to some lady who wants me to build her dream house and she dreams big but I think I can do it," He chuckled.

"Thats great Toby, I'm proud of you, and so are these babies," She said while pointing to her stomach.

Toby swallowed his food before speaking,"So have you talked to your parents?"

Spencer sighed,"No, not really they called once to ask how I was but I know they don't care."

"I'm sorry Spence," He said sympathtically.

"It's ok I think this was bound to happen eventually, they were just waiting for me to screw up." She said looking down and pushing her food with her fork.

"It's there loss then," He smiled he knew just how to cheer her up.

"I love you Toby," She said.

"I love you too Spencer," He replied.

_3 months later_

"Toby are you ready to go to the doctors?" Spencer asked.

Toby emerged from the bedroom with his keys in hand,"Yep lets go."

They were excited for this visit the most, they finally get to find out what they are having. "Toby what would you like to have?"

"Honestly Spence I would be happy with 2 boys, 2 girls or 1 boy 1 girl as long as they are healthy and happy," He smiled.

She smiled back,"So are you gonna hang out with your 'crew' today at the doctors office?"

"Spence of course I am, don't diss my crew,"He said trying to be cool.

She laughed,"Ya ok well your crew includes 5 year olds and your what 19?"

"Hey, they are some pretty cool kids for 5 year olds," He said.

"Well I guess its good that your so great with kids cause we only have about 4 more months Daddy," She said sweetly.

He looked at her and thought how lucky he was to have her,"I can't wait Mommy."

Once they got to the doctors office it wasn't much longer that they were being called back to find out the gender of their babies. "So you guys get to find out the genders today, thats really exciting, do you guys have any ideas on what they are?" She asked.

"Well my friends Aria and Emily thing im having 2 boys and my friend Hanna is just praying that at least one is a girl so she can spoil the heck out of the little girl," Spencer laughed.

"Ok well lets take a look at these babies," The nurse spread the gel on Spencers stomach and took the took the wand(idk what its called) and began looking at the babies,"Alright this is Baby A here and this is Baby B here. Well you better call your friend Hanna and get ready to do double the shopping cause your having 2 little girls."

"I'm having twin girls,"She said excitedly."Toby isn't that great."

"It's amazing Spence," He couldn't help but smiling.

The nurse was happy for the 2 of them, it wasn't often that she sees a teen mom whos boyfriend stuck around,"Aww I can tell they are going to be daddy's girls already. Congrats you guys."

"Thank you," they said as she walked out of the room.

"Alright lets get going," Toby helped her down from the table and walked hand and hand to the car.

Once in the car Toby brought up the topic of Spencer's parents again, he knew she hated talking about them but it was important that despite her parents actions that they make them feel involved so they don't have any regrets later on in life."Spence I know you don't like talking about your parent's but I think we should go over them and tell them about the babies genders, They might not be happy about the situation but they will appreciated that you told them."

She sighed,"I know Toby and maybe your right but I dont think I can do that right now, maybe we can plan a dinner next week but for now I-"

Toby cut her off,"Its ok I understand maybe we can make the dinner so its my parents too and as much as we hate them we should invite Melissa and Jenna also."

She chuckled,"I've always found that funny, how we both have sisters that we can't stand."

He laughed,"Ya maybe we should have thrown them both a she's leaving rosewood party."

"We could do games too like pin the devils horns on the Jenna, OH! and we could put Melissa's picture on a pinata!" Spencer said excitedly.

He chuckled,"Your funny Spence but call your parents and make plans."

Spencer got out her phone and called her mother,"Hi Mom its Spencer I just wanted to see if you, dad, and Melissa would like to come have dinner at the loft with me, Toby, his parents, and Jenna next tuesday. Uh-huh, ok sounds great thanks mom."

"I'll bring the pinata,"Toby smirked as Spencer playfully hit his arm.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Alright so you found out that they are having 2 girls and the next chapter will be the dinner with the parents and the sisters. Thanks for the reviews you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner With

Chapter 5: Dinner With The Hastings And The Cavanaughs

Spencer has been cleaning the loft all day long so her parents couldn't complain about anything being messy. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about this dinner, Shes only meet Toby's parents once or twice and that was when they thought she was framing him for killing Ali. Now they really didn't like her because she was carrying Toby's babies. "Spencer calm down the place is clean you don't have to go all OCD here," Toby loved telling her to calm down cause he knew that it was impossible for Spencer Hastings to calm down.

She looked up at him and gave him the evil-eye,"Toby you know me I don't calm down."

He leaned in to kiss her which turned into a makeout session within a blink of an eye,"Are you calm now?"

"Sort of, you know what will be even better?" She sang.

"Mhmm?"

"If you cook dinner while me and the babies watch say yes to the dress," She smiled and went to lay on the couch,"Thank you Tobes."

"No problem Spence, just don't get any ideas from that show of your," He smiled as she looked at him funny,"I'm just kidding Spencer."

_An Hour And A Half Later_

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it,"Spencer said while rushing to the door." Hey Mom, Dad, and Melissa come on in."

"Hi Spencer, you look beautiful," Her mother said.

"Thanks, well take a seat anywhere," She gestured to the living room.

"Hey Mrs. Hastings, Mr Hastings, Melissa," He said.

"Hello Toby," Her dad said coldly.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it," Toby said awkwardly.

"Hey Dad," Toby said happy to see his dad."Susan(idk his stepmoms name), Jenna" he said less excitedly.

Spencer stood up to go greet his parents and Jenna,"Hi Mr. Cavanaugh, Mrs. Cavanaugh, Jenna." She said while shaking there hands.

"Spencer it's nice to see you again," His step-mom said.

"Dinner is almost ready so we should go sit down at the table." Toby said pointing the the table which seat 10 even though they never really had company over.

_5 mins later_

"So Spencer how are the babies," Her mom asked breaking the awkward silence mixed with silverware hitting the plates.

"There good, Toby and I went and got paint for the nursery yesterday, we got a color called cotton candy pink." She hinted to her parents hoping they would know shes having a girl.

"That's nice dear," her mom didn't care,"Have you thought about names?"

Toby spoke up this time,"Uhm we have actually, we decide that for one we wanted to name her Hope Veronica Cavanaugh and then for the other we wanted to name her Natalie Kathleen Cavanaugh, after my mom and you Mrs. Hastings."

"Those are very nice names," Her mom said in a monotoned voice.

Her father cleared his throat," Ok listen you guys I am not happy about this situation and I never will be, just so we are clear."

"But dad-" Spencer began.

He raised his voice,"No buts you wouldn't be in this situation if you would have been on birth control and if you would have kept it in your pants."

"Ya Hastings don't make mistakes like these," Melissa chimmed in when it wasn't needed.

Spencer got mad," Shut up Melissa your one to talk, you were impregnanted but the devil so don't go there, and as for you dad ya we made a mistake so what I wouldn't go back and change anything, I love these babies and I love Toby, if you don't like you can leave."

"Wow Spencer, I can tell you will be an awesome parent,"Jenna said sarcastically.

"Shut up you not-so blind bitch, It's one thing to piss off a Hastings its another thing to piss off a pregnant Hastings so you can get out also."

"Excuse you Spencer!" Toby's step-mom shouted

"No Susan excuse you, you've let Jenna walk all over this family ever since you and my dad got married,it's about time that someone stood up to her." he finally said after so long.

"Fine lets all leave this was a dumb idea anyways," Melissa said.

Spencer gestured to the door," Go right ahead the door is right there."

Her mother looked at her before leaving,"Spencer, just so were clear it was never my idea to kick you out."

After they all left Spencer sat down on the couch,"That was a nightmare."

Toby laughed,"Ya but thats our family for you, oh by the way nice job standing up to Jenna."

"It was easy because I really wasn't kidding about the whole pissing off a pregnant Hastings thing." She said trying to be serious.

"Has anyone ever told you your sexy when your angry?" he said seductively.

She thought about that,"Yes actually. you know Toby my doctor said it would be ok for us you know if we wanted to," she whispered while pressing her lips against his.

He raised an eyebrow,"Oh really well then we should go take care off that now."

Toby picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, it surprised Spencer that he could still pick her up. Toby carried her into their room never breaking lip contact.

**TBC...**

**A/N: so this chapter sucks i couldn't really think of anything but I will try to make the next chapter better.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Spoby Christmas

Chapter 6: A Very Spoby Christmas

**A/N: So this is a christmas chapter for Spoby obviously and its their first chirstmas together, The twins are due in aboue 3 1/2 months, their parents will make a very small appearance in this chapter. is it good? Bad? you just have to read. Enjoy :) -Sarah (p.s. sorry for going into detail about their gifts)**

Christmas was in the air as Toby got busy setting up the tree that he and Spencer picked out together. "Alittle to the left, ok now to the right alittle bit-" a very pregnant Spencer begun but stopped as Toby gave her his famous stop being so Spencer giggled,"Sorry, I just want our first christmas together to be perfect."

Toby stopped what he was doing and walked over to her,"Spencer don't worry it will be, you wanna know why?"

"Why?" She played along with his silly game.

"Because I get to spend it with you and our little buns in the oven," Toby kissed his girlfriend.

She moaned as he kissed her, eventually she pulled away from the kiss,"Mhmm alright I guess that is a pretty good reason, I mean I'm pretty special."

"Yes you are," He agreed and pulled her into another kiss which like always turned into a very heated makeout session which lead to sex.

_Later that day_

"Hey Spence so do you want to have our folks over again for christmas?" He asked her.

She laughed so hard that she didn't know he was being serious,"After last time? I don't know Toby do you think it's a good idea?"

He smiled,"Spencer I want this to be your best christmas ever and I think you would reget it if you didn't invite them. You can invite the girls, Caleb, and Ezra if you want."

She sighed,"Ok maybe if the girls are here it won't be as bad."

"That's my girl," Toby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. They kissed softly and were broken apart by Spencer's stomach kicking Toby.

Toby laughed and began talking to Spencer's stomach,"Hey now, don't be kicking daddy Hope and Natalie."

"Hey they are inside of me so they are technically kicking me,"Spencer corrected him.

"Oh well then good job girls,"He laughed knowing that would make her mad.

She smacked his arm,"Shut up, Cavanaugh!"

His plan had worked,"I love you Spence and I can't for our first christmas, it will be very special, I promise."

"I love you too Toby," She said then kissed her boyfriend softly.

_A couple days later(Christmas Eve)_

Spencer and Toby's party was underway and so far no one has yelled at anyone so it was a good party. Toby cleared his throat and spoke up,"Ok guys we are going to exchange gifts with each other and then we will have alittle bit of food and then there is a a surprise."

Spencer looked at her boyfriend,"A surprise?"

"Yep a surprise, I think everyone will like it," He smiled.

The all sat down and starting exchanging gifts, First Hanna opened her gifts from each of the girls, Toby and Spencer got her a gift certificate for her to get pampered for a day at her favorite spa. Emily got her the twilight woods perfume and lotion from bath and body works , Aria and Ezra got her a new flask as a joke since she and Ezra took hers to use for their "Games" whatever those were, Hanna thought it would be best not to know. Finally it was Caleb's turn he told her to close her eyes and when she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful necklace from Kay. "Aww Caleb I love it," She said kissing him while the other girls sang 'every kiss beings with K'.

Aria was next to open her gifts, Spencer and Toby got her and Ezra a gift certificate for a romantic dinner for 2 in philly and a Team Sparia shirt which matched the one she had. Emily got her more of her favorite perfume and eyeshadow that she loved. Hanna and Caleb got her an I Love Mr. Fitz shirt**(I had to put that in there cause Lucy said she actually had one).** "Hanna where did you get this,"She said laughing.

"I know a guy," She smiled.

Ezra got her a bracelet with 2 charms on it, One was heart shaped and on the the front it said Aria and Ezra and on the back it had the date that they meet on it. The second charm was a number 1 which represented them being together a whole year. "And every year I will get you a new charm for your bracelet," He said kissing her forehead, "I love you Aria"

Still in shock by the beautfiul bracelet she managed to say," I love you too."

Emily was third to open her gifts, from Spencer and Toby she got an antique snowglobe,from Hanna and Caleb she got a midnight blue strapless dress that came down to her knees. And finally from Aria and Ezra she got a locket that had a picture of all four girls in it.

Toby made sure that Spencer was the last person to recieve her gifts, Her parents and Melissa got her a bunch of pregnancy books, a shirt for her that said "I'm carrying twins", and a shirt for Toby which said real men make twins. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the shirts. Hanna and Caleb got her a gift card to the mall and a gift card specifically to the baby store in the mall. Emily got her her favorite old movies on dvd and two matching girl outfits. Aria and Ezra got her a shirt that said Baby Mama, cherry blossom lotion and perfume(which was a gift for Toby too since he loved the smell), and years supply of diapers which she got from a friend of her moms. "Aww thanks you guys for the gifts as well as the ones for the babies."

"Ok Spence now its my turn close your eyes," She did as Toby got down on one knee opened up the small velvet box and told her to open her eyes.

Spencer gasped as she saw him and tears were building in her eyes before he even said anything."Spencer I love you so much, ever since the night in the motel I knew that you would be the girl that I married and had children with. Yes it happened sooner than I thought it would but you can't change your fate. I love they way you laugh, the way you smile, how smart you are, and how even though you make me frustrated sometimes that you can still make me fall in love with you more and more each day. Spencer Jill Hastings, Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will Toby,"She cried as he slipped the ring on her left hand and kissed her. Everyone aww'd at the happy couple except her parents, once they broke the kiss Spencer found her parents giving her the death stare.

"Spencer you are too young to get married, you already made the mistake by getting knocked up do you really want to make another one," Her father said.

"Dad I love Toby and he loves me, we are going to be a family in 3 months regardless if we are married or not, and just because we are engaged doesn't mean we are getting married tomorrow, you don't know what our plans are, and even if you don't approve it doesn't make a difference because I will just make sure that you have not part in my life anymore so you can leave." Spencer said getting all of it off of her chest.

"Fine then I'll leave, Veronica, Melissa, lets go," Peter said as Melissa followed him but not Veronica. "Veronica are you coming?"

"No I'm not, you might be fine with not being apart of our daughters life but I'm not going to lose her." She said standing up to her husband for the first time ever.

Peter and Melissa stormed out of the loft as Spencer went to hug her mom,"Thank you for that, I know I have disappointed you with me getting pregnant but thanks for sticking by my side."

"Your welcome Spencer and I'm sorry I haven't treated you right all these years, favoring melissa over you." her mom confessed.

"Its ok mom," She said crying as she hugged her mom.

As they pulled away from the hug Veronica looked at Toby,"You take care of my daughter, and my grandbabies."

He smiled,"Don't worry I will."

**TBC...**

**A/N: So I hope this was a good chapter, my next chapter will be christmas morning and hopefully its as good as this one was.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

Chapter 7: The Morning After

Toby's internal alarm clock woke him up at 7am the next morning, he rolled over in bed and kissed his girlfriend. He hoped she would kiss back but she must have been exhusted from the fight last night, so he let her sleep and went to make breakfast.

Spencer wasn't asleep for long as soon as she smelled breakfast cooking she jumped out of bed(well as fast as a 5 1/2 month pregnant woman can get out of bed.) "He handsome what are you cooking?"

He looked over at her and smiled,"Just alittle christmas breakfast for my fiance."

"Oh I like the sound of that," She said seductively.

He chuckled,"So Spence after breakfast you can open your present from me."

She felt guilty,"Oh no Toby no more you have spoiled me enough already."

"Spencer, I love spoiling you and besides I promised you that this would be your best christmas ever, and I'm keeping that promise," He said while putting the breakfast on the plate.

"Ok but you have to open my gift afterwards, ok?" She told him.

"Alright," He agreed.

* * *

They finished breakfast and Toby told her to sit down on the couch while he went and got the gift. He came back with 5 bags,"Uhh Toby what is this gift." he qustioned.

He laughed,"well some of it is for our babies, I know they aren't here yet but I couldn't help myself, plus I was with Hanna at the time, she helped me pick out your ring."

"Oh Hanna does have that affect on people," She joked."So how bad is the damage for the princesses that are being spoiled before their even born."

"Well I got them matching outfits, it's the thing one and thing two from Dr. Suess, then I got them a few toys, these matching pink outfits and no I didn't pick it out Hanna did," He laughed. "And then I got them these, I know they won't be able to wear these for awhile but,"He pulled out two velvet necklace boxes and opened them up,"I got them each a heart necklace that splits in half so they can give the other half to someone really special, on the back it has their names engraved on them and it says follow your heart, I plan on giving them these when they are 17."

"Why 17?" she questioned.

"Because thats how old you were when I first met you and made my life complete because I followed my heart and now I have the perfect life." He said noticing that her eyes were tearing up.

She wiped her eyes," Wow Toby those are great."

"And now your gift," He said pulling another velvet box out of the back, he opened it up revealing a beautiful diamond necklace,"It was my mother's, before she died she gave it to me and told me to give it to someone special."

She couldn't take it,"Toby I can't it was your mom's, it wouldn't be right."

He insisted it take it,"Please Spencer, she would want someone to wear it and I can't wear a girly necklace," he went to put it around her neck before she could say no. "Beautiful,My mom would have loved you."

Spencer was now balling she was so emtional from the pregnancy and she hated that,"Thank you Toby, now time for your present." She went and got a velvet box herself opening it up and showing him the man's chain inside with a medium sized silver pendant on it," On the front it says I love My Family, and on the back it says Spencer, Hope and Natalie and don't worry I save room on the back in case you ever wanted to have more children."

He put it around his neck and looked up into her mocha eyes,"Thank you Spence, I love you," He said before kissing her. He pulled away when a question popped in his head,"So was this your best christmas ever?"

"Toby this was the best christmas ever,"She smiled then kissed her fiance softly.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry It was short I just wanted to finish up that thought I had. anyways thanks for the reviews, and i will continue to update as often as I can but I make no promises to update as often when I start school cause I'm taking a few hard classes but I will try.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Nursery And A Scare

Chapter 8: A Nursery And A Scare

**A/N: I try and make sure everything makes sense time wise with my other story and so far I think I'm doing a pretty good job. Anyways Enjoy this chapter -Sarah :)**

_2 months later_

The day was filled with getting the nursery ready for the babies, The girls had painted it a cotton candy pink while Toby and the guys put the furniture that Toby had made in the room. Spencer sat on the couch watching them work feeling guilty, she had offered to help but they all agreed that if a regular Hastings is a big perfectionist, than a 7 month hormonal pregnant Hastings would be way worse.

Spencer sighed while sitting on the couch,"Guys can I help please help I feel useless out here."

"No!" she heard everyone shout from the room which only made her sigh more.

Finally after hours of them working and Spencer sitting they were all done with the nursery. "Hey Spence do you wanna see it?" Toby asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yes! Finally something I get to do today," She exclaimed before noticing that she can't get up. She pulled out the old lost puppy dog face while pouting her lips,"Toby...help"

He chuckled this is the first time hes seen something that Spencer Hastings couldn't do by herself."Alright I'll help," he lifted her up by her arms and walked her into the nursery.

As soon as Spencer walked in she was in awe, she couldn't believe that they did all of this it was everything she had imagined, the pink walls, the beautiful cribs, the girls names painted right above each of their cribs and the amazing dresser. "Oh my god you guys, its beautiful thank you soo much,"She said as they group hugged.

"Anytime," Aria said.

"Ya its no problem Spence," Emily said.

"Anytime as long as you hurry up cooking those babies and pop them out so I can spoil the crap out of them," Hanna said causing everyone to laugh and roll their eyes.

_Later in the week_

All 4 girls got together for lunch like they do everyweek on fridays. "So Aria how are you and Fitzy boy doing?" Spencer asked.

"Well I spent the night with him last night and it was pretty special," Aria said blushing at the fact that he had swiped her V-card.

Spencer raised an eyebrow,"Aria did you guys use protection?"

She chuckled,"Yes mom we did."

"I'm just saying, I mean i don't think you wanna end up like me." She pointed to her belly and laughed,"Look at me I'm a blimp!" All of the girls laughed knowing it was true.

"Well I didn't want to say anything but-" Hanna began.

"Oh shut-it its not my fault, I've got two babies cooking in here," She smirked.

The girls laughed,"So Spence are you ready for these babies?" Emily asked.

Spencer sighed,"Well I am but I'm not either, I don't know how I'm going to handle the drastic change that my life is going to take."

"You can do it Spence, Your a Hastings or a soon to be Cavanaugh anyways," Aria smiled.

"Ya I guess your-" Spencer stopped,"Ouch, that didn't feel good," Spencer said concerned.

"IS everything ok,"Aria asked.

"I don't know." She was hit again, "Ouch, ya I don't think this is normal can you guys take me to urgent care?"

"Of course lets go," Hanna said already jumping up.

_At urgent care_

"Hello Miss Hastings, I'm Dr. Smith what seems to be the problem?" The said looking at Spencer.

"Well I'm having some pains in my stomach and I don't know if they are serious or not." She explained.

"Ok and your about 7 and 1/2 months along?" Spencer nodded. "Ok well let me just check you out and see whats going on." The Dr. checked the babies on the ultrasound, "Well the babies seem alittle stressed out and it seems like you have preeclampsia so I would like to send you to a hospital so you can be put on bedrest until your babies are born."

Spencer was scared at the fact that if anything goes wrong her babies could be born premature,"Ok."

"So we are just going to inform them that you are coming and just head on over there(idk if they would take her by ambulance)." The doctor told her.

"Aria, can you call Toby for me please and let him know whats going on." Spencer asked her friend.

"Sure Spence," She replied.

_At the hospital_

Toby rushed into the Spencer's hospital room, "Spencer are you ok!"

"Toby I'm fine they just want me to be on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy so thye don't come out before they are supposed to," Spencer said trying to reassure him.

"Why didn't you call me when you got to urgent care!"He said alittle annoyed.

"Because I didn't think it was serious." She told him.

"You didn't think it was serious!?" He said now slightly yelling.

"Toby calm down, look I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner ok." She said trying to keep him calm.

"Alright, I'm sorry Spence, I'm just so protective of you and the girls I would hate if anything would ever happen to you guys," He said smiling.

"I know and I love knowing that," She smiled as Toby bent down to kiss her.

Aria, Hanna and Emily walked into the room,"Woah! calm down on the PDA guys you already have 2 babies on the way." Hanna smirked.

"Ya and you do know that sexual activity could make someone go into labor," Emily said.

Toby and Spencer laughed. "Hi guys, sit down I'm just waiting for the doctor to come back."

"Ok," They said.

A couple minutes later the doctor walked in," Hey Spencer so I took a look at your ultrasound and your babies still seem stressed and your blood pressure is pretty high so in about an hour I'm going to check on you again and if its still like that then we will have to induce labor."

When the doctor walked out Spencer freaked out about her having the babies now,"You guys finals are coming up soon I was planning on having the babies in late july I can't have them now it would ruin my finals."

"Spencer calm down you can't raise your blood pressure any higher, I will talk to your mom and see what she can do, maybe you can take your finals in summer school." Toby said calming her down.

"Ok, thanks Toby," She smiled.

"No problem babe, I love you." He kissed her. "And you guys," He smiled and kissed her stomach.

**TBC...**

**A/N: So will Spencer have the twins in the next chapter? And what will happen with Spencer's finals?**


	9. Chapter 9: 3 Pounds

Chapter 9: 3 Pounds

Spencer sat there in the hospital bed for another hour until the doctor came back in. "Ok Spencer well it seems like there hasn't been much improvement so we are going to induce labor."

She didn't know how to feel she was excited because she would be able to see her babies finally but she was nervous that she wouldn't be used to motherhood. "Toby call my parents and your parents I want them to be here for this."

"Ok sure no problem,"Toby said walking out of the room to make the call.

"So Spencer we are going to give you stuff to jump start your labor and hopefully it won't be long til you get to see your babies." He smiled.

Spencer and Toby's parents got there about 20 minutes later, Melissa and Jenna came despite the fact that they couldn't stand them. Spencer's father came surprising her since he didn't want to be a part of any of it. "So Mommy and Daddy are you ready for your babies?" Veronica asked and smiled.

Toby sighed,"Yes but I'm scared as hell that I'm going to mess something up."

"Well in life you will make mistakes but you learn from them and you move on." Her mom said."And Toby I want you to know that I think you will be a great father and Spencer you will be a great mother."

"Thanks Veronica." Toby smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Spencer smiled too.

2 hours later the doctor checked her and told her that she was 5 cm dialated and that they will give her the epidural soon and then it shouldn't be much later.

Spencer could feel the contractions getting stronger and stronger so she asked Toby to hold her hand."Toby I don't think I can do this, it hurts too much." She said before getting hit with another contraction.

Toby chuckled alittle but was in pain,"Spence I know your in pain but try not to break my hand in the process."

"Sorry,"She laughed along with everyone else in the room.

After Spencer got the epidural it was about 3 or 4 hours before she was able to begin pushing. She pushed for almost and hour and then a cry was heard, Hope Veronica Cavanaugh was born, she was only 3 pounds and 2 ounces. The nurses had Toby cut the cord and then they rushed the baby to the NICU. 10 mins later, Natalie Kathleen Cavanaugh was born she was alittle bigger than her sister at 3 pounds 5 ounces but like they did with Hope they brought her to the NICU. Spencer was upset that see wasn't able to see her babies and she was scared that something could be wrong.

"Toby I just want them to be ok." Spencer cried and Toby came to hug her as well as the girls and the rest of the family.(Ik only a few people can be in a room at a time but for this story it doesn't matter.)

"Spencer they will be, I mean they are half Hastings, they are going to be little perfectionists just like you." Toby said comforting her.

"Ya Spence everything will be fine, they just want to make sure that they can breathe normally."Emily said trying to calm her down as well.

Finally after 30 mins of sobbing and comforting the doctor said that they were just fine they just needed to stay in the NICU for a few days until they could put on more weight. They brought the babies in once they were ok and Spencer began crying at how small and beautiful her babies were. SHe couldn't believe that she could love someone so much so fast.

"Spencer they are so beautiful." Veronica cooed at them.

"Aww Spence congrats." Aria smiled.

"Yay finally I have two little models." Hanna smiled.

"I don't think so Han, Maybe when their older we can talk,"Toby smirked.

"Toby, Spencer I know I haven't been for your relationship and the babies and I'm sorry for that, However I'm still not happy about everything and I don't think I will be for a long time," Peter explained.

"It's ok dad," Spencer said.

"Same here you guys I'm sorry we haven't been the greatest support system but we are sorry too," Toby's step-mom said.

"It's ok Susan." Toby said alittle cold since he still didn't like her.

Toby and Spencer were able to go home the next day but they had to leave the babies there for a few days. It was hard for them but they knew that it was what was best for them.

Hope Veronica Cavanaugh Natalie Kathleen Cavanaugh

June 5th, 2012 June 5th, 2012

3 Pounds 2 Ounces 3 Pounds 5 Ounces

**TBC...**

**A/N: So I completly screwed up the dates cause I didn't plan on making a story that was set before PLL Years Later so I made the birthdays for 2012 not thinking and so I'm going to just make it 2012 for these too and if I can change the other ones I will and if not oh well don't pay attention to that, sorry for that I know im stupid and didn't think but oh well**


	10. Chapter 10:Bringing Home The Babies

Chapter 10: Bringing Home The Babies

A few days later Toby and Spencer picked up Hope and Natalie from the hospital and went back to the loft. When they got home they saw that the girls plus Caleb and Ezra had decorated the loft with ballons, banners and streamers for their arrival.

"Welcome home!" All three girls shouted as they rushed over to see the girls. Spencer and Toby weren't shocked that they did these,"Aww thanks you guys." Spencer smiled.

"OK now stop hogging those babies you had them for 9 months already," Hanna said going over to Spencer to take Hope from her. She looked over at Toby,"You better give someone that baby before they rip your arm off."

"Hey they weren't in my stomach for 9 months." He said.

"Really its hard to tell from your 6 pack of pudding cups you got there,"Hanna said gesturing to his abs making him self-concious that he had to check. As he lifted up his shirt Aria came and snatched Natalie from him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"HAHA! Toby Cavanaugh you have just been outsmarted by shorty." Hanna smirked.

"HEY! I'm not that short" She pouted,"I'm fun-size"

Ezra put his arm around her waist,"You are fun-size" He said seductively.

"Aria just remember what your holding," Spencer smiled.

"Yes Mother I know," Aria said sarcastically.

"Alright well lets go sit down so we can talk," Toby said.

Now Emily was holding Hope while Spencer nursed Natalie,"Aww she is so adorable, they both are but I can't tell who they look more like."

"Mhmm well do they have a six pack?" Toby said hile Emily checked.

"Nope" Emily laughed.

Toby gasped,"Spencer Hastings you lied to me."

"Lied about what?" Hanna looked confused.

"Well you see Ms. Hastings over there told me that when we had a baby it would be a newborn with a 6 pack." Toby said.

"Wait a minute when were you guys talking about babies when you found out about the twins?" Emily asked.

"No it was after me and Toby had been dating for a few months." Spencer said trying to think of the exact date.

"Geez Spencer you just couldn't wait to have Toby's babies." Aria laughed.

"Hey! He brought it up," She said pointing to Toby.

Aria shook her head,"I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys."

Spencer and Toby laughed. Emily looked at Hope again,"Well Hope has your nose Spencer, your hair and your eye color so I'm going to say they look like Spencer."

"Ah man" Toby said pouting.

Spencer started to burp Natalie after she was done eating, after about a minute of patting her on the back Natalie let out a huge burp causing everyone to laugh.

"Well that she got from Toby," Spencer smirked looked at her soon to be husband.

Toby got up and walked over to her,"Oh really well do I need to tell everyone what Spencer did when we-"

Spencer smacked him on the shoulder,"No we don't no shut up," SHe said trying to be angry but couldnt stop laughing at herself. Toby joined her and they started kissing. They were kissing for a good minute before Hanna said "Get a room!"

"That sounds tempting, very tempting" He said jokingly knowing that they weren't going to do anything.

"WOAH there Mommy and Daddy you already have 2 kids you don't want 3 do you,"Aria smiled laughing that she turned the tables on Spencer.

Toby and Spencer just laughed then Toby took his daughter from Spencer who was fast asleep,"I will go put her to bed so you can nurse Hope."

Emily handed Hope to Spencer who began to nurse her,"I'm not looking forward to tonight, i heard one baby on the first night is tough but I have two." Spencer laughed.

"Good luck Spence," Hanna said.

"Thanks I will need it."

An hour later The girls, Caleb and Ezra went home and Spencer and Toby were enjoyed their mooment of silence together that they know wont happen. "I love you Spencer and I can't wait until I get to call you my wife."

"I love you too Toby. "

"Hey Spencer, When would you like to get married? I'm not trying to push I just want to know because I want the wedding to be your special day and it should be your choice for the date." Toby smiled

"Well I don't want anything soon if thats ok with you because I want everyone that attends my wedding to be happy for us and that includes my dad, I want him there but I don't want him to be forced to come you know I want him to want to come, is that ok?."

"Spencer I told you It's whatever you want."

"Thank you Toby," She kissed him softly, but the kiss didn't last long because the twins started crying, "Lets go get our babies," Spencer smiled.

* * *

_3 a.m._

Spencer and Toby's room was filled with cries coming through their baby monitor, being Spencer and Toby's first night of parenting, they thought everytime the twins cried that they were hurt. They both jumped out of bed and quickly went into the nursery. Spencer picked up Hope while Toby picked up Natalie,"Aww someones hungry," Toby cooed at his daughter.

"That's good because now Daddy can change your stinky diaper while Mommy feeds sissy." Spencer smirked at Toby knowing he hated changing poopy diapers.

"Yay...Lucky Daddy." Toby said sarcastically while they swapped babies. Spencer sat down with Natalie while Toby started to change Hope,"That smells wonderful Spence, thank you for giving me the short end of the stick."

"Uhm you don't have to have a baby feed from your man boobs so I would say that changing a diaper isnt that bad." Spencer giggled like she does when she is extremely tired.

"They probably don't even eat that much."

"Toby they may look like me but they have your appetite, which means I have to feed 2 Mini-Toby Cavanaugh's which means sore boobs for Mommy."

This time they both couldn't stop laughing,"Toby I am so exhusted I'm going to go crazy if I don't get any sleep."

"Alright Spence I will take over, You still have some bottled breast milk in the fridge so I will finishing feeding her and you can go to sleep."

"Thank you so much Toby." Spencer said before leaving to get some sleep.

Toby had finished feeding Natalie and he fed Hope as well, now he was rocking them to sleep in the rocking chair he had made Spencer. He started singing them a lullaby and within a few minutes Toby's calm voice had put them to sleep. He carefully put them in their cribs and crawled back into bed with Spencer. He didn't want to wake her but he accidently hit his toe on the corner of the bed causing him to say ouch.

"Toby are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine baby I just hit my toe on the side of the bed." He crawled into bed and snuggled up next to Spencer.

"Goodnight Toby,"

"Night Baby," He kissed her forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile but I did finally and I have a job interview today so wish me luck and I will try and update again when I get home :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Zombie Spencer

Chapter 11: Zombie Spencer

**A/N: So the job interview went well :) I did not get the job yet however I have a second interview soon so hopefully I get the job. Enjoy this chapter :) -Sarah**

_2 weeks later_

_Ding-Dong_

Spencer walked over to get the door looking like a zombie that had just crawled out of the ground. She opened the door and was greeted by her 3 perky friends who seemed to have extar caffiene this morning."HI SPENCER!" All three girls shouted.

"Spencer no offense but you look horrible" Hanna said as the girls walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"Thanks Han I know you can thank Hope and Natalie for that one."

"Are they really that bad?" Emily asked.

"No it's just the constant every 2 hours getting up with them and changing them, and feeding them, and getting them back to sleep, and I'm tired, I'm emotional and my boobs hurt." the tears started rolling down Spencer's face. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be like this." She said wiping her eyes.

The girls came over to hug her,"Spence, it's ok we get what your going through granted we don't have kids yet but we know what its like to be exhusted." Aria said.

A cry of a baby filled the loft,"Ugh thats Hope shes probably hungry then Nat will be up in an hour wanting to be changed."

"Spence go get some sleep we can get them you always have bottled milk on hand so we will be fine." Emily said.

"Thank you guys so much." She hugged her friends and went to her room. She slept for a good 4 hours (thanks to the girls who took the baby monitor out of the room) before Toby came home from work.

"Hey guys whats up wheres Spence?"

"She's sleeping she was so exhusted, so we wanted to help her out but we are almost out of milk but I would hate to walk her up." Aria said while feeding Hope.

"I'll go get her." Toby walked quietly into their room and chuckled slightly when he saw her, she was laying across the bed diagonally with one leg off the side of the bed, one under the covers, one hand over the other side of the bed and the other covering her face, and to top that off she was snoring. He crawled into the bed next to her, brushed the hair out of her face and started kissing her,"Spencer, Babe I'm home."

She mumbled something into the bed Toby couldn't understand her but he knew it probably wasn't "Toby,I love you, you sex god you."

"Come on Spence you need to get up you have to eat dinner and the girls are running out of milk." He said causing her to groan and get out of bed despite her want to get back in the bed.

"I hate you Cavanuagh," She pouted needing more sleep but she knew she had to get up.

"I love you to babe." He smirked at her.

Spencer walked out of her room just like she did when she opened the door,"Look she's alive guys," Hanna joked causing Spencer to give her, her famous fake smile.

"Ha-ha funny, do you guys mind watching them alittle bit longer while I go pump some more milk?"

"That's fine." The girls said.

Toby came out of the room to help with the girls,"Ok so whos ready to give up a baby?" He chuckled as Hanna handed him Natalie.

"Toby that daughter of yours has the worst diapers I have ever smelled in my whole life."

"Have you ever even smelled a dirty diaper before?" He chuckled.

"Does my cousin putting cat poop in my baby dolls diaper count?"

"Uh no." Everyone in the room bursted out into laughter even the zombie Spencer."

After Spencer finished pumping milk she sent the girls home and She and Toby prepared for another long night ahead of them.

**A/N: So this was short Ik but I just wrote this so I could go a year ahead in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12:Birthday Girls

Chapter 12: Birthday Girls

_1 year later_

Today Is Hope and Natalies birthday and Spencer,Toby, The girls, Ezra and Caleb are going to get pictures taken, and go to the zoo. Spencer and Toby were getting the girls ready for the day ahead,"Hey Tobes, can you believe that they are 1 already? This past year has been crazy with college and everything and also I wanted to say thank you for everything."

Toby looked confused,"for what, what did I do?"

She chuckled,"Everything you are an amazing dad and boyfriend and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Well Spence they are my kids I would never leave you alone with them, even if god forbid we break up I couldn't just leave you thats not what a dad does and I know in most situations the dad would leave but thats not who I want to be."

Spencer started to tear up,"I love you so much."

He went over to hug her," I love you too Spence. Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing Mom and girlfriend?"

"Mhmm, yes." She giggled and kissed him. "Alright lets get these girls in the car so we can go."

_An hour later_

They walked into the photo studio excited since the last time they had their pictures taken was when the girls were a month old. "Hi I'm Spencer and this is my boyfriend Toby, well Fiancee technically." She blushed she couldn't believe she was going to marry him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry Angie couldn't be here today I know she took your pictures the last time, but I'm Heather." She said shaking their free hand."And these must be the twins, aww how cute. Now you said there was more of you coming?"

"Yes we have friends coming because they have helped us so much with them that its only fair that they are in the pictures too." Spencer explained.

"Aw that's sweet well sit down and we will wait for them." Heather said.

Everyone arrived and she was shocked by how many people came,"Wow a big party haha well lets take your pics first and then we will do some outside shots with everyone."

Heather took a ton of photos of Spencer, Toby, and the girls, she took a classic family photo with Spencer and Toby each holding a daughter. Next she took a picture of the girls next to each other, she took multiple pictures of each family member seperatly and finally for her last picture she made Spencer give Toby her engagment ring so she can get a picture of him proposing to her.

Then it was time for the group pictures outside the whole gang got dressed in all white and Heather took many pictures of them together. Finally Heather told them that they where done and they could go to the zoo. "Thank you so much Heather I can't wait to see them I'm sure they will look fantastic." Spencer said hugging her.

"Thanks Heather," Toby said hugging her as well.

"It's no problem, you have a beautiful family, and extended family as well. When you guys have another beautiful you have my card." She laughed.

"Well that might not be for a while but we will don't worry." Spencer smiled.

* * *

The gang arrived at the zoo later on that day and had a fantastic time, of course they took alot of pictures of everyone and all of the animals. Alittle bit later the the girls, Ezra, and Caleb said they would watch the girls while Spencer and Toby had some alone time together. They walked hand and hand through out the zoo, they were always so happy to spend time alone together but this time, something was heavy on Spencer's mind. "So Toby about what Heather said, you don't have a problem that I want to wait alittle bit for another baby right?"

"Of course not I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do." He told her.

"But one day do you want more kids?" She asked nervously, she wanted more kids but was afraid he wouldn't.

He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly,"I would love to have more beautiful babies with you, but of course when we are both ready."

Spencer kissed him again,"I feel that same way."

"I'm glad, now lets go get our daughters and go home."

"Ok." Spencer laced her fingers inbetween his, she loved how they fit perfectly together, she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Cavanaugh.

_A few weeks later_

They recieved the pictures from the studio today and they were amazed at how beautiful they were,"Wow Toby they are beautiful."

"Heather does have amazing photo skills but I think alot of it was because of the 3 beautiful girls that were in the picture with me." He smiled.

"Toby I can't believe they are a year old already, it seemed like yesterday that I was in the hospital giving birth to them and now they are starting to walk and soon they will be talking."

"I know it's crazy, but time flies as they say and soon we will have a dream house that I will build that is full of kids."

She smiled she loved thinking about their future together,"Ok, but promise me one thing."

"Anything babe,"

"Promise me that you will make our room extra special like they one we have here."

"For you I won't sleep until it's done, No pun intended." They both laughed as they continued to look through photo albums.


	13. Chapter 13:The Wedding

Chapter 13: Wedding Day

**A/N: so this is short but i felt bad for not updating. im working and going to school so weeks are pretty busy for me so i will try to update on the weekends :) enjoy, Sarah.**

_1 year later_

Toby and Spencer finally had set a date for the wedding which was only 2 weeks away, they weren't going to do anything big because Spencer has always thought a big wedding was silly and it was crazy that some people would spend thousands of dollars on them. They were having a back yard wedding and they only invited their parents, The girls,Ezra,Caleb,Melissa,and Jenna. Spencer was going to wear her moms wedding dress since it was vintage which she loved. Hope and Natalie would be the flower girls and Aria paid Mike to be the ring bearer since no one had a little boy. Caleb and Ezra were going to be the best men and of course the 3 girls would be the bridesmaids even though it was an uneven number of groomsmen and bridesmaids they didn't care. Spencer had talked to her dad and even though he is stil not happy that she got pregnant at 18, he saw what a good mom she was and what a good dad Toby was and he eventually came around and agreed to be a part in the wedding.

Spencer was getting dressed with the help of the girls and her mom, she couldn't help but cry when she turned around in her dress. She finally felt like everything was going her way she had 2 little girls and a soon to be husband who was perfect in everyway.

"Spence you look beautifully I'm so happy for you," Aria smiled at her friend.

Her mother turned her around,"Spencer I am so sorry about how me and your father have treated you during your pregnancy and these past 2 years and I am so happy you wanted us to be a part of the wedding." Now her mom was in tears, which only made Spencer cry more.

"Guys no crying! it's supposed to be a happy day." Emily said playfully.

Spencer wiped her eyes,"Your right, lets do it." She smiled.

* * *

The wedding had finally started, the music begun and the bridal party came out followed by the twins then mike(idk the order that they come out and im really tired so sorry if thats wrong). Hope and Natalie were jumping up and down when their mom walked down the aisle, Toby cried when he saw her he couldn't believe he was about to get everything he ever wanted in life and more.

"Do you Toby James(idk his middle name) Cavanaugh take Spencer Jill Hastings to be your wife?"

Toby looked at Spencer, and smiled,"I Do"

"and do you Spencer Jill Hastings take Toby James Cavanaugh to be your husband?"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

With that Toby pulled his new wife into a kiss, to them it felt like forever but a couple seconds later they pulled apart and everyone came to hug them. Spencer and Toby each picked up a daughter and hugged them. Finally after all the A drama and the pregnancy drama they could be happy again and this time no one could take away their happiness.


	14. Chapter 14: From 4 to 6

Chapter 14: From 4 to 6

**A/N: sooooooooo sorry i havent updated in awhile i have been soo busy. anyways here you go Enjoy, Sarah :))**

Its been 3 years since Spencer and Toby got married and things couldnt be better. Sure they had their fights but what do you expect from 2 people who are so stubburn. Spencer had been feeling really happy lately but she wasn't quite sure why, even Toby noticed the change in her. She walked into the kitchen where Toby was making lunch one day,"Hello sweet husband of mine." She smiled at him as she giggle like something funny was just said.

"Uhh Spence, are you ok you've only had 1 cup of coffee today, and usually that's a warning sign to back away slowly before someone gets hurt." He chuckled cautiously hoping he didn't just unleash "Angry Spencer".

"What I can't be happy without caffiene?" She crossed her arms and began lightly tapping her foot like she was saying 'I'm waiting'.

"Of course you can but we all know that, that doesn't happen." He smirked.

"Well today it did ok so mark it on your calender's Toby." She smiled. Her smile however quickly turned into a frown and her nose scrunched up. "Toby what are you cooking?"

He looked confused, "It's BBQ chicken your favorite."

Spencer's hand slapped over her mouth as she rushed to the bathroom, Toby following behind her. Spencer threw up in the toliet while Toby held her hair back. "Are you sure your ok Spencer, do you need to go to the doctor?"

"Ya i think I do, do you mind going to get the girls ready while I clean up?"

"Of course not, for you I would do anything" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

20 mins later the girls were in the car and they were ready to go.

"Momma where are we going?" Natalie asked.

Spencer looked backed at her now 5 year old daughters,"Well Nat we are going to the doctors because Mommy isn't feeling too well."

"I sorry Mommy I would kiss you and make you feel better but your too far away."

"That's ok Nat."

Toby smiled at his wife, he loved how good she was with their girls. he was amazed by how much he loved his 3 girls, if anything were to happen to any of them he wouldn't know what to do. His daughter Hope snapped him back to reality,"Daddy I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

They arrived at the doctors and thankfully there wasnt anyone there so they were seen right away. Spencer sat on the table while Toby sat on the chair with a daughter on each knee.

"Nat stop poking me!"

"I'm not poking you, I am simply just placing my finger on your shoulder like this."

"OUCH, MOMMY NAT IS POKING ME!"

"Girls both of you knock it off or you will be put into time out when we get home."

"BUT MOM-"

"Natalie Kathleen Cavanaugh, you better listen to your mother or daddy will take away your dessert tonight too."

The doctor came in breaking up the little argument,"Hello Spencer how are you?"

"Ugh not so good I feel awful and I threw up recently."

"Ok can you tell me when your last period was?"

"I believe the 15th of last month."

The doctor looked at his calender noticing it was the 24th," Well it looks like your alittle late this month so I'm gonna run a pregnacy test on you, if you don't mind me taking your blood."

"No that's fine." She looked at Toby nervously, they hadn't talked about having another child anytime soon and she was worried that he wouldn't want another baby.

Alittle bit later the doctor came back with thte results. "Well congrats you guys, you are expecting another child, so we are going to do a quick ultrasound on you. be right back."

Spencer started crying and Toby tried to comfort her,"Whats wrong babe? aren't you excited?"

"I am I just thought you wouldnt be so I started crying."

Toby set the girls down and went over to giver her a hug,"shhh don't cry Spencer I'm excited for this baby."

"Momma don't cry I love you." Hope said.

"Ya I love you too Momma,"Nat agreed.

"And I love you my beautiful baby girls"

The doctor came back in with the supplies and began the ultrsound, it took him a minute to find where the little peanut was hiding. "Oh wow do twins run in your family?"

"No its just those two cuties over there."

"Well it looks like your having a set of twins again, congrats."

Tears came to her eyes,"Thank you so much doctor."

"No problem heres your perscription for some prenatal vitamins and have a nice day."

"thanks," Toby and Spencer both said.

"Toby can you believe it twin..again."

"It's amazing Spence." They shared a quick kiss and told their girls who were excited.

"Momma when do the babies get here?"

"In about 9 months."

"Awww thats too far away"

"I know baby but the time will just fly by."

"Ok"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: So its my birthday and I decided to make this chapter about Spencers birthday, sorry i havent updated any of my stories in so long but i just havent had any ideas for new chapters but now I do so I hope you enjoy, Sarah:)**

Toby and sent Spencer out on arrands all day with Aria, Hanna, and Emily while he Hope, and Natalie get ready to surprise Spencer. Toby wanted everthing to be perfect for his wife like he does every year. This year Toby is surprising her with a romantic dinner for the two of them, while Aria takes the girls over to her house for the night.

"Daddy?" Hope asked

"Yes baby girl?" questioned.

"What is a birthday exactly?"

"Well you know how mommy has babies in her tummy?" She nodded. "Well when the babies are born that is their birthday and every year after that people celebrate it."

"Oh I get it now Daddy." she smiled, then another question came to her mind," Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"they come from the moms tummy Hope."

"Duh I know that you just told me, but I want to know how they get in the tummy."

"Sweetie when the mommy and daddy want to have another baby they call the stork on the phone and they send over some baby beans, you remember jack and the beanstalk story right? well baby beans are sortof like that you eat the beans and a baby grows in your stomach." Toby said making something up on the spot.

Hope looked at him,"Ya right daddy, it will work for now but when you wanna tell me the truth I will be waiting in my room."

Toby just shook his head and went back to work, he should have known that Spencers children wouldn't fall for something like that.

_2 hours later_

"Daddy, daddy Aunt Aria and Mommy are back." Natalie and Hope cheered at the same time. Toby loved his girls but it freaked him out sometimes when they said the same thing at the same time.

"Ok girls go hide behind the couch." they giggled and ran to hide.

Aria walked a blindfolded Spencer up to her and Toby's loft, she opened the door and Toby and the girls jumped up and yelled surprise.

Spencer took off the blindfold to see the loft decorated for her birthday and the table set for the two of them. "Aww thank you guys so much." She kissed Toby then hugged her girls.

"Mommy, Daddy tried to tell me that you ate baby beans and thats why you have the babies in your tummy." Hope said putting her hands on her hips.

Aria laughed at Toby,"Really Toby baby beans?"

"Ya she didn't believe me."

"I wonder why!" Spencer giggled. "Anyways Hope thats a topic for when your older, and you too Natalie, me and Daddy will tell you when we know your old enough to understand."

They both sighed, "See I told you Hope they didn't know either." Natalie said.

"Ok girls you ready to spend the night at Aunt Aria's?" Aria asked.

"Is Uncle Ezra there?" Natalie asked.

"Yes he is."

"YAY MAYBE HE WILL READ US MOBY DICK!"

"Wow Spencer can't tell their your kids at all." Aria joked.

"Ha-Ha Aria your hilarious." Spencer said sarcastically

"Thank you, I do try. Alright girls lets get going." Aria said and she and the girls left.

Once the door closed Toby looked at Spencer and walked over to her,"Well, well, well Mrs. Cavanaugh its seems like we are all alone."

Spencer laughed,"Well we aren't 100% alone, we have babies number 3 and 4 with us too."

"I still can't believe we are going to be parents again," Toby smiled.

"Me either."

"So for your birthday we are going to have a romantic dinner then we will enjoy some activities in our bedroom," Spencer giggled. "But first your present, its not here now but it will be in about 5 months."

"What is it?"

He pulled out blueprints to a house that he was working on,"This is our new house that being built, I know we were going to need more space once you have the babies so I started planning."

"Toby its perfect and so are you." She kissed him," I have a feeling this will be the best birthday ever, first the present and the fun that is about to take place." They went to eat and then enjoyed the activities that proceeded.

**A/N: Ya so not the best but I figured I should update this story since I havent in so long well any of my stories for that matter, anyways there is 3 hours left of my birthday and I have to say it was one of the best, and no I did not participate in any activities like Spoby's but i was around my friends and family which made it great. :)**


End file.
